Big News
by Deadly Poppy
Summary: Harry freaks out when he hears Ginny scream from the bathroom. Little does he know she has some news that's going to freak him out even more. Wow, that summary sucked...Please read and review though, because reviews are like hugs!
1. Chapter 1

There was an earsplitting scream from the bathroom.

Harry ran as fast as he could, tripping over at least five different objects that he didn't stop to fix.

"Ginny!?" he yelled frantically. "Ginny, what's wrong!?"

He got to the bathroom and tried to open the door, only to find that it was locked.

"Ginny!" he yelled again, banging on the door. Suddenly terrified, he silently prayed for his fiancé to open the bathroom door, or at least tell him what was wrong.

Ginny opened the door, a huge grin on her face. Harry thought he might faint with relief.

"Harry," Ginny said excitedly, giggling like a little schoolgirl.

"Ginny, you scared the hell out of me," he said slowly.

"Sorry about that," she said happily.

"Now would you please tell me what the problem is?"

Her face lit up. "Problem? There's no problem, silly! It's a miracle! The world is a wonderful, happy place!"

"Huh?" was all Harry could think to say.

"it is!" she insisted. "It's a happy place where people love each other, and when they love each other, they get married, and have babies-"

"Babies?" Harry asked, suddenly frantic.

"Yes!" Ginny squealed. "I'm pregnant!"

All the color drained from Harry's face. It didn't escape Ginny's notice.

"Oh my god," she said slowly. "You're upset. Oh god." She began hyperventilating and fanning herself with her hand.

Harry still didn't move. Suddenly, he began shaking his head. "No!" he said quickly. "N-n-no, no, no! Not upset! S-surprised. Very surprised."

Ginny watched him tentatively. Suddenly she grinned again. "We're gonna be parents!" she screamed loudly.

"WHAT!?" a voice called from the front room.

"Oh, Harry?" Ginny said casually. "Did I forget to mention that Hermione's coming over?"

"Hermione!" she squealed, running out of the room without waiting for Harry's response. If she had, she would have been waiting a long time. He was still frozen with shock.

"Hermione, I'm pregnant!"

Hermione squealed with delight. "Where's Harry?" she asked excitedly.

"Oh, he's still in the bedroom," Ginny replied dismissively. "He's sort of in shock."

"We should probably go check on him," Hermione said decisively, and Ginny giggled in agreement.

Harry had now moved to the bed, staring blankly at a wall.

"Harry?" Ginny asked tentatively, coming into the room, followed closely by Hermione.

"Hi Harry!" Hermione said brightly. "Ginny told me the news, and I'm so happy!"

Harry nodded vaguely.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Ginny asked, sounding concerned.

Slowly, Harry turned his head towards her, then, without warning, he grinned and wrapped his arms around her, spinning her around the room.

She gasped, then laughed, hugging him tightly.

"Nothing's wrong!" he announced happily. "We're having a baby! A living, breathing, walking, talking, tiny little-oh my god." he suddenly stopped and put Ginny down, his face an expression of pure terror. "What if I'm not good at being a parent?" he asked miserably.

Ginny laughed. "You idiot!" she cried. "You'll make a great father!"

"You really think so?" he asked desperately.

"Of course!" she yelled. "We'll make the best parents! And I'll decorate the nursery, and buy little tiny baby clothes, and itty-bitty baby shoes!"

"Uh, you guys, I think you're forgetting something," Hermione said slowly. They both turned to stare at her. "Well," she began. "You still have five Weasley brothers to tell that you got their baby sister pregnant."

*********

**Ok, so I think I'll go on? Maybe make it a full story? Or at least write the part about telling the Weasley brothers? Yeah, I think so.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello everyone!" Ginny called happily as we walked into The Burrow.

"Well, hello," Arthur said happily. "What makes you so excited about coming home?"

"Well, Harry and I have some exciting news!" she said happily.

"You've finally set a wedding date?" Arthur guessed happily.

"Er…yes!" she exclaimed. Harry nearly choked on the air as he turned to face her.

"When is it?" Arthur asked.

"Oh, um, we wanted to wait until we had the whole family together to announce it," Harry covered up quickly.

"That makes sense," Arthur allowed. "Let's go inside, shall we? Everyone's coming over for dinner tonight."

"Why did you say that?" Harry whispered furiously to her.

"I panicked," she replied. "I don't know how they'll react. We aren't married yet!"

"Alright," Harry said. "But before we go blurting things out, let's agree on-"

"When is it!?" Molly Weasley asked excitedly. "You must tell me! You can tell everyone else later!"

"We really wanted to wait-" Ginny began.

"Nonsense! I'm your mother! Out with it!"

"March third," Harry blurted out.

"Oh, that's only two months from now," Molly said. Then she laughed. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you two were in a hurry to get married!" With that she walked happily back into the kitchen.

"March third?" Ginny asked.

"First date that came to mind," Harry explained. "Is that alright? I mean, we can always tell them we changed our minds."

"Actually, I like March third," Ginny said thoughtfully.

"So, you want to get married on March third?" he asked. She grinned.

"Yes I do," she said happily, kissing him.

Later, when everyone was gathered at the dinner table, Hermione kept giving Ginny and Harry excited sideways glances. Apparently she'd kept her earlier promise not to tell Ron, because he didn't look murderous yet.

"Okay, everyone!" Molly said loudly. "Harry and Ginny have some news. They've set the wedding date!"

Everyone looked happy, and began asking when it was.

"March third," Ginny said happily.

"In a hurry, eh Harry?" George joked. Harry felt his face go red and Ginny tense up.

"Actually, that's not their only news," Hermione said, obviously sensing they weren't going to start by themselves.

"Oh, er, right," Harry said. "Well, you see everyone…" he trailed off.

"I'm moving in with Harry," Ginny finished quickly. Everyone stared at he.

"Before you're married?" Molly asked, her eyebrows raised. "Do you think that's really proper, I mean-"

"What's two months," Ginny said, shrugging it off. "We decided, when we're getting married that soon, why not?"

"I still don't think that you really should be living together before the wedding. I mean, people will think…" she trailed off, but Harry and Ginny knew full well what people would think. And people would be right.

"Well, yes, but we don't really care what people think about us," Harry said.

"Of course not," Molly said. "But-"

"We love each other," Ginny interrupted. "As long as we're together, and we're happy, we don't care what anyone else thinks. I mean, it's not like we're going to be unmarried that long. And we are engaged, so is it really that big of a deal if I'm pregnant now or in two months?"

Ginny slapped a hand over her mouth and Harry bit his lip as the entire table fell silent.

"I'll kill you," Ron said evenly.

"Now Ron," Hermione began.

"What!? At least you didn't get pregnant until after we were married!" he argued, gesturing to little Hugo.

"Well, no, but-"

"She's my baby sister!" George yelled at Harry.

"I-I…" Harry seemed at a loss for words.

Ron and George were too, apparently, because they simultaneously tackled Harry to the ground.

"Ron!" Hermione shrieked.

"Now, that's quite-" Arthur began.

"ENOUGH!" Molly cried, and there was silence. George, Harry, and Ron stopped rolling around on the floor and Ginny and Hermione stopped screaming at them to stop.

"SIT!" Molly ordered, and everyone was quick to comply. "Now, Harry and Ginny, what have you got to say?"

"Exactly what I just said," Ginny explained. "Only, I wasn't really talking about moving in together, I was trying to butter you guys up for the real news." She touched her stomach lightly.

"Well then, I think Ginny's right. They're getting married in two months, and they do love each other, and-"

"Sorry we're late!" Bill called from the kitchen, and everyone turned to see him, Fleur, Victoire, Percy, Penelope, and Charlie walking towards them. "Did we miss anything?"

"Ginny's pregnant!" Ron said, still glaring daggers at his best friend.

Without missing a beat, Charlie walked over and punched Harry in the face.

*********

**Hope I did the Weasley boys justice! LOL! Anyway, this may be the last chapter, or it may not. If there's anything you'd like in particular, let me know. Like, a wedding chapter, or the birth. Anything like that!**


End file.
